


Twin Flames

by Pandabazooka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabazooka/pseuds/Pandabazooka
Summary: It is the wedding day of Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, but the latter is plagued by his past demons.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 20





	Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff piece that has been in my mind lately. Enjoy!

“I am NOT making a scene!”

Jesse McCree sighed in defeat as the shorter man in front of him practically puffed up with anger, sending arrows with his stare both into the cowboy in front of him, and the poor wedding caterer who seemed to be on the verge of tears standing behind him.

“My orders were specific, Jesse! I asked for the napkins to be bone, these are eggshell!”

“I hear you, Pumpkin, but with all due respect, they all look just white to me.”

Hanzo Shimada gave a nasty look to his soon-to-be husband, who was smiling sheepishly at him. The American had no class, and absolutely no taste for the finest things in life. Still, he had found himself drawn to his laid-back country charm, and as the time had passed, the two had become intimate.

The cowboy took a cautious step forward, like approaching a wounded animal, and placed his non-bionic hand gently on the side of his face. Hanzo felt anger leaving his body and his muscles relaxing, and he let out a long and heavy sigh. He lifted his own hand on top of his lover’s, and let his hand gently slide down his cheek, holding his hand when they came down. 

“It‘s gonna be alright, darlin’.”

“I… I know that.”

The former young master of the Shimada clan turned his gaze to the wedding caterer, who was standing behind his boyfriend, visibly shaken and unsure of what to make of the situation, and he suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by his outburst.

“My apologies, these are… adequate. You may go now.”

The relieved young man gave them a quick bow, and hurried away. Ever since Jesse McCree had proposed to him, Hanzo had felt a weight inside him that he couldn’t quite put into words. It wasn’t like he didn’t love the man, no. He was drawn to him like he never thought he would be drawn to any person. Their relationship was polarizing, extraordinary, and intimate in body, mind and soul. 

Maybe part of him still thought that he was unworthy of happiness. Maybe he was subconsciously resisting such a bold move that went against the future he was raised his whole life to accept as his destiny. And now, on his wedding day, all these feelings of guilt, happiness, anxiety, and sorrow stirred inside him like raging waves in a stormy ocean.

McCree gazed at his partner with his deep brown eyes, and pulled him into an embrace. He was dressed in a western suit with a slight blue tint hand-picked by Hanzo himself, and his medium length hair was combed stylishly over the top of his head. Hanzo, on the other hand, had chosen to wear a traditional black montsuki with hakama. 

“You look absolutely stunning today, going somewhere nice?” McCree teased, and gave him a playful wink, making Hanzo blush with embarrassment and slight irritation.

“I WILL leave you at the altar if you make that ‘joke’ again.”

Before the cowboy could answer, they heard a polite cough. An omnic dressed in a bellboy uniform stood behind them, waiting to address them.

“Mr. Shimada, Mr. McCree, your car awaits.”

Reluctantly, McCree let go of his lover, and watched as he tipped the hotel employee for his services. Then, they walked outside where their ride was waiting for them. The driver bowed as they approached, and opened the door for the two men.

“After you.” 

The journey went by mostly in silence, save for the quiet tunes of the radio coming from the front seat, and the sound of the midday traffic from the outside. The knot inside Hanzo’s stomach felt tighter and tighter, and he felt himself becoming unwell. He couldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. Finally, they arrived at their destination; a beautiful old Shinto temple surrounded by giant pine trees and sacred rock formations. McCree gave a low whistle. One didn’t see something like that in New Mexico.

Their wedding guests had already arrived at the site, chatting cheerfully among each other, and admiring the magnificent view. As both his and Jesse’s parents had long ago passed, and the Shimada clan was in shambles, the guest list consisted largely of the recalled Overwatch members. Hanzo knew most of them only from pictures and stories told by his soon-to-be husband, and his own younger brother, Genji. Tracer and her girlfriend Emily were engaged in a conversation with Reinhardt and Brigitte, and Winston, also dressed in a formal tuxedo, was discussing something with Mei and Echo. As the vehicle pulled into the parking lot, their attention was shifted to the arriving couple. Genji Shimada was the first one to greet them.

“Brother! I trust that your journey here was pleasant?” He placed his hand on the older man’s shoulder, and Hanzo hesitantly returned the gesture. He knew that his brother had forgiven him for everything, but he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself the things he had done to the young man, now visibly scarred and consisting mostly of bionic parts.

“Yes, Genji...I am happy to have you here today.”

The ninja smiled, letting go of his brother’s shoulder, and motioned to introduce his companions.

“This is Angela Ziegler, and my master, Tekhartha Zenyatta.”

“How do you do.”

“I am honored to be here on this joyous occasion.”  
Hanzo gazed nervously at his brother’s companions. He knew that he owed his brother’s life to their intervention, as well as his own chance of redemption. The older Shimada bowed deep, and addressed the doctor and the monk.

“I cannot thank you two enough for saving my brother.”

“Peace and blessing upon you, my friend. It is important to forgive not only others, but also yourself,” the omnic replied kindly.

“Genji has told me a lot of good things about you,” Angela said, smiling warmly at the flustered man in front of her.

“It’s good to see you, doc. You are looking well,” McCree said as he stepped forward to hug his former co-worker. 

“Likewise, Jesse. The doctor replied. I hope you have not been smoking too much lately? It does no good to your health.”

After they had exchanged their pleasantries, the Shinto priest arrived with the shrine maidens, and it was time to form the wedding procession. The attendants formed a line behind the couple in an order of relation to the soon-to-weds, and the priest led them through the temple grounds to the indoor shrine.

As the wedding party consisted mostly of non-relatives and friends, the guests were seated evenly on both sides on long benches. The couple, on the other hand, was to be seated in the middle of the path, in front of the audience, where they would be at the center of the ceremony. McCree leaned closer to the other man. 

“Last chance to run away,” he whispered, as they took their seats in front of the altar. His lover settled for a silent huff.

The ritual followed the traditional Shinto format; Hanzo had made sure of that. First, the priest purified the couple and the wedding guests, and read the traditional Norito prayer.

“Spirits of purification  
created for order of and the mother  
that they inhabit the Sky,  
exactly as when  
The God Izanagi no Mikoto  
bathed in the narrow estuary  
of a covered river with trees  
permanently leafy, in the South region.  
With all the respect from the depth of our hearts  
We ask that they hear us, such as the spirit that hears our  
intent, with sharpened ears, together with  
Spirits of the Sky and the Land,  
Take the badnesses, disasters and sins and purify all.  
Miroku Oomikami  
You bless us and protect us  
Meishu Sama  
You bless us and protect us  
For expansion of our soul  
And the fulfillment of your will”

As the guests stood up and bowed, the nervous Japanese man stole a quick, deep breath. McCree noticed the plight of his beloved, and placed his hand soothingly on his thigh. Hanzo felt the warmth of his lover’s touch travel through his whole body. It was reassuring, and he felt himself relaxing yet again.  
Next came the exchange of the cups, in which the couple took three sips from three different cups of sacred sake, bringing blessings from the gods. At the sight of the cups, Hanzo was reminded of the first thing the cowboy had ever said to him when they had met.

“You know, that sake’s not half bad but… I prefer a little bite to my liquor.”

He suppressed an eye roll, and took his sips, before passing the cup to Jesse. Such an unsophisticated taste… The other man seemed to be thinking of the same conversation, as he seemed amused by something, and even sneaked an impudent wink at him when their eyes met briefly.

The Shinto Maidens performed a ceremonial dance, and then, it was time for the wedding vows. Hanzo felt his heart race as they stood up from their seats, and approached the altar. This was the part he had dreaded the most. Writing his vow had been hard for him. It made him feel exposed, even vulnerable, and he strongly disliked that sentiment. He forced himself to look the cowboy in the eye, and cleared his dry throat.

“On this fortunate day, I humbly offer this vow,” he began. “I pray we receive the god’s divine blessing. I promise to be faithful, and give you my companionship throughout all the changes of our lives. I vow to bring you happiness and to treasure you as my companion. I will walk beside you, offering strength and courage through all the endeavors we may face. From this day onward, I am proud to be your husband.” 

There were a few aw’s from the guests, and Winston blew his nose quite loudly somewhere in the back row, and dried his eyes under his glasses. McCree’s eyes were gleaming, and he affectionately brushed a stranded hair behind his lover’s ear.  
“Before I met you, I never knew what I wanted to do with my life,” he said softly. Before I met you, life threw me around like a strand of straw in a tornado. With you around, everything makes sense, even when it doesn’t. With you, I feel happy and secure. I feel like we are connected in a special sorta way, and I know for certain that if there is someone I want to spend the rest of the eternity with, it is you. For that reason, Hanzo Shimada, I want to be your husband, if you’ll have me.”

Now there were clear sobs among the audience, and as they exchanged their “I do’s” and wedding rings, Tracer was comforting a bawling Winston while stealing affectionate looks from her fiancée, and drying her own eyes. The ceremony ended with the traditional bows led by the head priest, and the atmosphere became more casual, people flowed from their seats to congratulate the happy newlyweds.

“Congratulations, brother!”

“What a lovely ceremony, luves.”

Jesse and Hanzo shook hands with their guests, and received their well wishes happily and graciously. The cowboy was beaming, joking with everyone and laughing with them.

“Thank you all for coming!” McCree announced to the small crowd. “We are continuing the celebrations at the Komorebi Hotel, if you would kindly follow us there!”

The Hotel was as luxurious as expected, and the reception was filled with both western-style and Japanese delicacies. Genji held a touching speech, ending on a toast wishing prosperity and happiness to the married couple, and after the lavish dinner crowned by a magnificent cake, it was time for dancing and mingling.

Hanzo had insisted on live music, and they danced their first dance as a couple to Moon River, by Frank Sinatra, a piece chosen by McCree. The cowboy was, surprisingly, a good dancer, and as they glided on the dance floor, Hanzo couldn’t help but admire his husband’s elegant form. The American noticed his stare, and winked flirtatiously.

“Enjoying the view?”

The Japanese man felt his face flush red, and he quickly averted his gaze. His lover simply chuckled, pulling him closer by his waist.

“I did not know you could dance,” Hanzo blurted.

“You ain’t bad yourself, Pumpkin.”

The blush still lingering on his cheeks, he buried his face into the cowboy’s chest. The weight that had been inside him, eating him slowly had gotten smaller and lighter as the day had proceeded, and as the dance ended, he felt a sudden drain of energy leaving his body.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to sit down.”

McCree escorted him to an empty seat, and left to get his husband some water, while Doctor Ziegler was kind enough to watch over him with a worried Genji by her side. The band began playing another song, and Hanzo watched as some of the guests, including Tracer, led their partners to the dance floor.

“No need to worry,” she said reassuringly. He is just exhausted after releasing all the tension he has been holding in. Have you been sleeping well? I’d recommend that you go rest immediately.”

“Thank you, I… I think I’ll follow your recommendation.”

Meanwhile, McCree had returned with the water, and lifted the glass gently on the lips of the other man, which the latter drank gratefully. After exchanging a few words with the doctor, the cowboy lifted Hanzo’s other arm to his shoulder, helping him to stand up.

“Alrighty then. Let’s go, darlin’.”

“But- The guests...”  
“The party can go on without us, Pumpkin. I’m sure Genji and the hotel staff can keep the guests entertained for the rest of the evening.”

Genji nodded. “Do not worry, brother. I will handle things down here. You go and rest.”

Their room was located at the very top floor of the hotel. The elevator’s backside was made of see-through glass, and it opened to a magnificent view of the cityscape. They arrived at their destination, and Hanzo used his key to open the door. However, before he could enter, he was pulled back by his waist.

“Whoa there. There’s one more tradition I wanna try.”

Hanzo felt his feet rise off the ground as the cowboy scooped him up, holding him bridal style in his arms.

“It is a tradition in America to carry your spouse over the threshold,” he explained. 

Hanzo could detect a slight slur in his speech. McCree had enjoyed a stream of drinks along the night, and had apparently had time to enjoy one more after their dance. He had to admit: The man could hold his liquor. Annoyed, he struggled slightly as they moved over the doorstep.

“Let me down, Jesse. We are going to fall!”

The American ignored his command, and as the Japanese man had predicted, he lost his footing, crashing them on to the king-sized bed on the other side of the room in a demonstration of incredible and unbelievable luck. Hanzo felt the air leave his lungs as his lover fell on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

“Hey, how’s it going down there?”

“Get off me! You are heavy!”

McCree chuckled, but rolled over to his back, pulling the smaller man on top of him. They lay down there for a moment, catching their breath. The Japanese man listened as the fast heartbeat of his husband gradually slowed down to a calm, rhythmic pounding inside his chest.

“Why?” 

The question escaped his lips before he even had time to think about it. He felt a bit embarrassed to ask such a question after having just married the man, but he needed confirmation; He needed to understand.

The cowboy was silent for a moment, before slowly replying.

“We are very different in certain aspects, but ultimately extremely similar, like two sides of the same coin, you know?”

Hanzo pondered these words. He had been born into luxury as the first born of his clan in Japan, while the other man had been born to a life of poverty as a farmer in the American Midwest. Still, the fate had led them both to a life of crime, a past which they both wished to atone for. They both had abandoned their respective families. They had been outcasts without a future, until they had been presented with a chance of redemption; A chance to finally be happy. McCree caressed affectionately the face of his lover, running his thumb slowly over his cheekbone.

“I stand by my wedding vows, do you?”

The American recoiled in surprise as his lover crashed his lips into his, hungrily feeling every corner of his mouth.

“Damn…” He growled, surrendering himself to the kiss.


End file.
